Mûoryllicaithë Línguaië
Visit http://conling.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Moo General information Mûoryllicaithë Líguaië, the Muoryllic language is the official language in of the Federative Republic of the Mûorian Kingdoms (Fäedrissúë Räepûblicúë voj thëch Mûoryëch Rikkaë) and is in the same language family as the Groinig Language (Grûnnigethë Línguch), so its a member of the Upper-Moor language family. Muoryllic tends to use a lot of diacritics, which you can already see in the name of the FRMk. Muoryllic is also the official language of the Union of the three Muoric Kingdoms (Ûnnicalë voj thú Mûoryëch Rikkaë) which consist of the FRMK, Groinig (Grûnnigethü Räepûblicü) and the Larrichan Kingdom (T'la Rîches Laariqaun). Muoryllic is spoken as a minority language in the Aestpalitinian Palatinate. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet The Muoryllic Languages makes use of the Latin Alphabet along with some diacritics. Grammar Nouns In Muoryllic there are three Genders; Masculine (Ídanthú), Feminin (Varlanthë) and Neutral/Plural (Níûtralúë), it is very very important to learn those for the declensions later on First Declension thë Jûlúdvaerpe NOTE: With the plural 'thúë' Declension every noun gets an 'ë' after There are rules to determine the gender of a noun in Thë Jûlúdvaerpe: * Ends a noun with a vowel or with a 'th' cluster? Then its gender is feminine * Ends a noun with a consonant? Then its gender is masculine or Neutral * Nouns that have an 'ë' after it are ALWAYS classified as plural * Most of the Neutral nouns begin with an 'e' sound Second Declension Maethwírches Objekt We have seen that the articles for the first declensions were Thú Thë Thúë which belong respectively to Masculin, Feminin and Neutral/Plural As you can see here there has something changed, each article gets 'ch' behind it. But there is also a rule:'' An ë is always at the end of a word, no matter what''. That's why the 'ë' has turned into an 'a'. The noun who comes after it gets the same suffix that its articles gets. You can see those suffixes highlighted in the schedule There are some tricks to see in a sentence which part is in the second declension or not Here is an example (Find the second declension): * Í gaervút mínch Drûch íng Sedôg. *''i give my friend a present'' **look for the part of the sentence where you can put to or for before it I give to my friend a present. *The part of sentence my friend is as you now can see written in the second declension ** In an already translated sentence you can see the second declension by looking for the suffix '-ch' or '-ach' Third Declension Thú Läedend Objekt Same thing as with the Second Declension but this time we have instead of the suffix '-ch/-ach' we have now the suffix '-g/-ag' GENERAL NOTE: The Number one is declined as well for example: I have one dog. The 'one' gets in that case the same suffix as the article normally would get, and note which declension it is written in !!! Verbs In Muoryllic we have verbs like any other language but what is different whit other languages is that Muoryllic doesn't have any Irregular Verbs like in the French Avoir et Être or the German Haben und Sein' The Present Thú Täigendwûrdig The highlighted Suffixes are valid for every Verb. Just like the first declension you will need to learn them because they will change in the past tense Past Tense, Thú Ralnichtäegendwûrdig In the Past Tense English Verbs usually get '-ed'as a suffix but Muoryllic you have a whole set of suffixes just like the Present. Pronouns Prefixes In Muoryllic we have several prefixes to indicate whether a sentence is Negative or in the Past Simple. The Muoryllic Past Continous is called the Thú Raltäegendwûrdig. Already van you see the prefix Ral which indicates that it has something to do with this tense. The Raltäegendwûrdig is something that the English language does have. German, Dutch and French do have this particular form of the past tence too. In German its called Partizip, in Dutch its called Voltooide Tijd, in French its called Passé Composé. In Muoryllic you will have the prefix ral'and a suffix e''', that 'e' isn't that big of a deal. Here is an schedule with the Verbs and the '''Raltäegendwûrdig. Negatives The Negatives is quite simple, you put before the Verb/Noun who you want to be negative the prefix nich. *Examples ** I do''n't'' have -> Í Nich'hävändút ** I do''n't -> Í 'Nich'sívandút ** He was''n't'' there -> Hej 'Nich'sívandech júot Numbers *0 Nûl *1 Ín *2 Túväe *3 Träe *4 Fûoro *5 Fîvo *6 Sîchs *7 Säven *8 Ahtë *9 Nöen/''Nöjen'' *10 Ínnûl *11 Ínnûlín *12 Ínnûltúväe *13 Ínnûlträe *14 Ínnûlfûoro *15 Ínnûlfîvo *20 Túväenûl *30 Träenûl *40 Fûoronûl *50 Fîvonûl *60 Sîchsnûl *70 Sävennûl *80 Aht'a'nûl *90 Nöennûl/''Nöjennûl'' *100 Ínhûndräet *111 Ínhûndräetä'e'nnûlín *200 Túväehûndräet *222 Túväehûnräetätúväennûltúväe *300 Träehûndräet *333 Träehûndräetäträenûlträe *400 Fûorohûndraët *500 Fîvohûndräet *1.000 Íntúsand *1.111 Túsandínhûndräetä'e'nnûlín *2.222 Túväetúsandtúväehûndrätúväenûltúväe *10.000 Ínnûltúsand *100.000 ''Ínhûndräettúsand *1000.000 Ínmíljûne Example text The motto of the Federative Republic of the Muoryllic Kingdoms *Thú Mûor sällat brûnndej, thú Mûor sällat saeridej, thú Mûor sällat íj thúach Sjadach Líjebndej. Noj sällat Thúg Mûorg skítvarendej íj Thúg Sónn'g voj Íwighídë *Translation: **The Moor shall burn, the Moor shall bleed, The Moor shall disappear in the shadows. But now shall the moor shine in the light of the sun for ever. Category:Languages Category:New Muoro-languages